


Petites vignettes maritales

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Series: La petite boite à requêtes [71]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Children of Characters, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fights, Fluff and Smut, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, M/M, Massage, Post-Wedding, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Scents & Smells, Sequel, Wedding Birthday
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 71. UA Omegaverse. Suite de Petites vignettes familiales et Petites vignettes adolescentes. Les enfants Oikawa et Iwazumi trouvent qu'il y a un drôle de froid entre leurs parents respectifs. Ils décident d'arranger les choses dont le problème est issu d'un simple oubli mais très important aux yeux de leurs pères omegas. Yaoi. IwaKage, TsukiHina, NoyaOi.Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou tout le monde, voici la requête 71 de ftgf49100 sur Wattpad qui m'a demandé une Omegaverse IwaKage ( je ferai l'autre requête Kuroko's Basket plus tard). Bon, j'ai décidé d'en faire une suite de Petites vignettes adolescentes centrée cette fois-ci sur les parents et rating M avec trois lemons pour le prix d'un. Je remercie kama-chan59 et Anonimiaouss pour les reviews sur Cutie Pie et les requêtes.
> 
> Ensuite voici la présentations des enfants prèsents dans la fic : Himeko et Reina sont les filles de Nishinoya et Oikawa, les jumeaux Youji et Hoshika ainsi qu'Asayo sont les enfants de Tsukishima et Hinata, Haruya et Akimi sont ceux de Kageyama et d'Iwaizumi, Kikuyo et Kenichi sont les enfants de Kenma et Yaku, Mariko, la fille de Yamagata et Goshiki, Kazumi, celle de Tendou et de Semi, Honoka et Wataru, ceux de Kawanishi et Shirabu, et Shingo, le fils ainé de Bokuto et Akaashi. Les enfants appellent leur père omega maman aussi. Bonne lecture :)

Qu'avait-il fait?

Ce fut la question que se posait sans cesse Hajime, ces derniers jours. Tobio lui semblait extrêmement distant ces temps-ci, il lui parlait à peine à part pour échanger des banalités, refusait ses étreintes au moment de dormir et ce qui lui fit le plus mal fut ses magnifiques yeux bleus si chaleureux qui le regardaient maintenant d'une manière plus que froide.

Quand l'alpha essayait d'en savoir plus sur ce changement d'attitude, son époux éludait habilement le sujet en prétextant qu'il avait autre chose à faire, de même que Tobio avait réduit l'intensité leur lien à son maximum. Hajime ne pouvait donc plus entendre ses pensées, par contre, il continuait à ressentir de la tristesse ainsi qu'une grande déception provenant de son omega.

Malheureusement, cela n'échappa pas à leurs deux enfants, Haruya et Akimi, qui les regardaient avec inquiétude pendant qu'ils dinaient tous à table. La petite fille demanda alors à son père omega tandis qu'ils étaient tous en train de manger : "Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas? Pourquoi tu fais la tête à Papa?"

Tobio manqua de s'étrangler suite à la question de sa fille qui l'interrogeait du regard de ses fines pupilles océans. Elle avait les mêmes yeux qu'Hajime mais sa couleur, ce qui l'intimidait un peu. Le noiraud savait que son comportement vis-à vis de son mari rendait leurs enfants anxieux mais..."Je vais me reposer dans la chambre, déclara-t-il en se levant.

Haruya regarda son père omega sortir de table avant d'interroger son père alpha du regard qui semblait tout aussi désemparé que lui. Je ne pense pas que Maman soit fatigué, pensa-t-il, non, il devait y avoir autre chose. "Ne t'inquiète pas, papa, rassura le noiraud à voix haute tout en ébouriffant les cheveux bruns au carré de sa petite soeur pour la réconforter, je vais demander à Maman ce qui ne va p...

-...C'est gentil, Haruya, déclara Hajime en se levant pour débarasser la table, mais je dois le découvrir par moi-même."

Il hésitait même à appeler les Tsukishima afin d'avoir Shouyou à l'appareil afin de lui demander s'il savait quelque chose à ce sujet. A moins qu'il eut oublié quelque chose. Oui mais quoi?

Pendant ce temps, chez les Oikawa, Tooru se dépatouillait avec le même problème bien que son cher et tendre usa d'une manière plus drastique pour le lui faire comprendre. "Je vais chez Asahi durant les prochains jours, déclara Yû d'un ton sans appel en mettant ses affaires dans un sac à dos, à toi de tenir la maison.

\- Mais mon chéri, tenta de l'amadouer Tooru, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais pour...

-...Je reviendrai quand tu te souviendras, gronda l'omega en sortant de la chambre en déclarant à leurs deux filles, Himeko et Reina, qui étaient dans le salon en train de regarder la télé, Himeko, Reina, je pars chez tonton Asahi. Je vous confie votre père en mon absence donc veillez à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises.

\- Ok, m'man, fit Himeko qui rassura ensuite sa petite soeur inquiète, tout va bien, Rei Rei. Maman va juste passer faire un petit coucou à tonton Asahi et tonton Koushi."

Tooru regarda son mari claquer la porte d'entrée, tout penaud. Qu'avait-il oublié, bon sang? Surtout que son Yû chéri avait fait en sorte de court-circuiter leur lien. Il avait bien accepté que leur petite princesse sorte avec Ushiwaka junior, il harcelait moins Iwa-chan et même s'il fut très tenté de faire un saut chez les Iwaizumi pour se "confier" à son meilleur ami en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, leur petite princesse et leur petite reine passèrent en premier.

Le brun regarda donc sa fille ainée dont les prunelles chocolat le fixaient d'une manière un tantinet accusatrice. "Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, ma petite princesse?, demanda Tooru, attristé que Himeko ne lui fasse pas confiance, je n'ai rien fait.

\- Maman a dit que tu avais oublié quelque chose, rétorqua Himeko en soupirant, tu es une idée de quoi il s'agit?"

Tooru se tritura les méninges pour essayer de se souvenir... En vain. Qu'avait-il oublié à la fin?

"Hime Hime, s'enquit Reina d'une voix tremblotante, ses yeux noisettes sur le point de devenir larmoyants, papa et maman se font la tête? Ils ne se causent plus?

\- Mais non, Rei Rei, la tranquillisa Himeko en la serrant dans ses bras, ils se sont juste un peu fâchés tout rouge, c'est tout."

Elle regarda ensuite son père alpha qui avait l'air bien chagriné. Il va falloir que je m'en occupe. Himeko décida donc d'en faire part à ses amies demain, au lycée.

Le lendemain midi donc, la jeune fille mangea avec les filles tout dn discutant mais comment aborder le sujet avec elles? La voix toute joyeuse de Hoshika Tsukishima la sortit de ses réflexions : "Eh, les filles, fit la blonde après avoir bu une gorgée de sa bouteille de thé, je vous invite à une soirèe pyjama entre filles chez moi, demain vu que c'est le week end. Qui est partante?

\- J'aurais voulu y aller mais je dois aider mon père alpha à la ferme, s'excusa Mariko en piochant dans son bentô, mon père omega est malade à cause de mon futur petit frère et vu que Papa a toujours tendance à paumer son téléphone portable je ne sais où, je préfère rester à la maison.

\- Mon grand frère Wataru passe chez moi avec son compagnon alpha, expliqua calmement Honoka en prenant une tomate du bentô de sa petite amie omega Kazumi, et je compte lui présenter Kazumin en tant que petite amie et future compagne, poursuivit-elle en prenant la blonde cendrée par la taille.

\- Allons, Honoka-chan, la charria Kazumi en lui donnant un petit coup de coude sur les cotes, ne sois pas si solenelle.

\- Je viendrai, déclara Kikuyo sans lever les yeux de sa console portable. Cela lui permettrait de passer du temps loin de son petit frère Kenichi qui la harcelait pour lui couper les franges noires qui lui barraient un peu le visage. Il faudrait aussi qu'elle prévienne Kuro qu'ils ne pourraient pas se voir ce jour-là.

\- Compte sur moi pour venir aussi Hoshika, renchérit Himeko en lui souriant, d'ailleurs, tu pourrais le passer en tête à tête avec Bokuto-kun et que font tonton Shouyou et tonton Kei si ce n'est pas indiscret?

\- Ben, pour répondre à tes questions, répondit Hoshika en remontant ses lunettes, je n'aime pas faire venir Shingo quand Youji et Asayo sont à la maison, ça me gêne un peu et pour mes parents, ils fêtent leur anniv' de mariage en allant dans une bonne auberge avec des sources chaudes que mon frère Youji et moi leur avons recommandés."

Ces mots furent un déclic pour Himeko qui ètreignit sans crier gare la plus grande. "T'es la meilleure, Hoshika.

\- Euuh, m-merci, c'est gentil, Oikawa-san, bafouilla celle-ci en se dégageant de son étreinte, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit pour que tu sois aussi contente?

Himeko expliqua alors la situation à ses amies qui eurent une idée afin que son idiot de père se rendit compte de son oubli. Elle en parlerait à Rei Rei, certaine que sa petite soeur adorée serait d'accord.

Pendant ce temps, Youji fut inquiet de voir Haruya aussi renfermé. Ils avaient décidé de manger en tête-à-tête, le roux leur ayant préparé un délicieux panier-repas pour l'occasion. Néanmoins, la senteur de son petit ami lui semblait bien éparse et il reconnut bien l'expression que l'alpha avait l'habitude d'avoir quand il était contrarié avec ses sourcils froncés et ses iris verts, plus sévères. "Quelque chose ne va pas, Haru?, demanda-t-il en posant doucement sa main sur l'épaule du noiraud.

\- Mon père omega est en froid avec mon père alpha en ce moment, lui expliqua Haruya en lui caressant tendrement la main, apaisé par l'odeur d'orange confite qu'il sentit de l'omega à coté de lui, et j'ignore pourquoi. Cela attriste aussi Akimi, ajouta-t-il en pensant à sa petite soeur, et je ne pourrai pas la rassurer éternellement en lui disant que cela va s'arranger.

\- Mes parents fêtent leur anniversaire de mariage ce week end, lui proposa le roux en le serrant contre lui, Akimi et toi, vous pourrez dormir à la maison. Ma petite soeur Asayo sera aussi contente de passer la soirée avec une de ses amies."

Haruya comprit alors la situation. Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte plus tôt tellement c'était évident. Il embrassa son petit ami à pleine bouche en le remerciant pour lui déclarer ensuite amoureusement : "Tu sais que je t'adore, Youji?"

Des mots accompagnés de deux prunelles mordorées bien confuses lui répondirent : " Euh, je t'aime aussi, Haru, lui répondit-il en souriant, par contre je ne comprends pas cet empressement bien que le baiser ne m'ait pas déplu.

\- Tu viens de m'éclairer sur le problème de mes parents, lui expliqua Haruya en lui donnant de nouveau un petit baiser, et je crois avoir trouvé une solution.

\- Je peux t'aider, si tu le souhaites."

Haruya hocha la tête et lui exposa son idée.

Au même moment, Yû dégustait son déjeûner dans un petit restaurant en compagnie de Sugawara, Kageyama et Shouyou. Leurs lieux de travail se trouvaient non loin d'ici donc ils pouvaient en profiter pour discuter un peu entre omegas, Tobio et Yû s'étant confiés au sujet de leurs problèmes qui s'avèraient être le même : l'oubli de l'anniversaire de mariage de leurs époux. "Merci de m'avoir accueilli chez toi, Suga-san, le remercia le brun, je m'en veux de laisser les filles seules mais Tooru dépasse les bornes. C'est la troisième année qu'il l'oublie."

Tobio hocha silencieusement la tête. Hajime lui faisait le même coup en ce moment, surtout que même si Oikawa-san s'était marié avec Nishinoya un an après eux, c'était sensiblement à la même période de l'année à quelques jours près.

Shouyou, quant à lui, ne dit mot pour ne pas faire de vagues. Kei et lui n'oubliaient jamais le leur vu que la date de leur mariage était gravée sur leurs alliances, une manière pour eux de se remémorer un jour très important pour eux en plus de la naissance de leurs enfants même si, au fond, tous deux pensaient que rien n'était plus important que leur famille et les instants qu'ils passèrent l'un auprès de l'autre. D'ailleurs, ils devaient le fêter le week-end prochain et il espèrait que tout irait bien pour les jumeaux et Asayo pendant qu'ils ne seraient pas là.

Koushi, de son coté, faisait en sorte qu'Asahi ne l'oublie pas afin que le pauvre ne se culpabilise pas. Le connaissant, il serait déprimé et s'en voudrait s'il manquait cette date donc c'était plus pour son mari qu'il le faisait que pour lui-même.

Cependant, bien qu'il comprenait la colère de ses amis, il se devait de les tempèrer afin d'éviter que leurs disputes ne déteignent sur leurs vies familales respectives. "Je comprends votre colère, Kageyama et Nishinoya, déclara gentiment Koushi, mais si vous continuez ainsi, ce sont vos enfants qui vont en souffrir le plus. Est-ce une bonne raison de faire la tête à vos maris si c'est pour les rendre malheureux?"

Tobio et Yû se regardèrent en se rendant compte qu'ils avaient été, en effet, un peu trop loin. "Tu as raison, Suga-san, répliqua Yû d'un ton dépité, nous ne sommes plus des enfants." Et dire que je traite Tooru de gamin, je ne suis pas mieux en ce moment.

\- Le mieux est que vous en discutiez, ajouta Shouyou à l'adresse de Tobio, et puis, Iwaizumi-san ne le fait pas exprès d'oublier, tu sais?"

Tobio savait que Hajime était très pris par son travail mais c'était parce que c'était la deuxième année qu'il oubliait que cela l'énervait. "Oui, c'est vrai, soupira-t-il pendant que Shouyou lui tapotait gentiment le dos. Il ressentait la douleur et l'incompréhension de son mari et le noiraud en fut encore plus peiné. Cependant, leur mariage avait été un jour très important pour eux car ils n'avaient pas seulement célébré leur union avec leurs amis et leurs familles.

En fin d'après-midi, Himeko, Haruya et les jumeaux Tsukishima partirent chercher leurs petites soeurs à l'école vu qu'ils n'avaient pas entrainement aujourd'hui. Tandis que Hoshika et Youji partient de leur coté en souhaitant à leurs amis bon courage, les petites Reina et Akimi écoutèrent attentivement chacune son grand frère et sa grande soeur au sujet du plan que chacun avait échaffaudé pour leurs pères alphas respectifs.

Hajime poussa un soupir en rentrant chez lui. Il avait terminé son travail plus tôt, son patron l'ayant trouvé trop dispersé pour continuer à bosser. Comme ce dernier pensait que cela était dû au surmenage, il l'avait laissé partir. "Je suis de retour, déclara-t-il avec lassitude pendant qu'il enleva ses chaussures.

L'alpha fut surpris de voir ses enfants dans le salon en train de regarder un album photo. "Qu'est-ce que vous regardez?, leur demanda-t-il gentiment en s'installant sur le canapé à coté d'eux.

\- On regarde des souvenirs de Maman et toi, répondit joyeusement Akimi en montrant une photo, vous êtes tous contents sur celle-là, même si maman a une tête bizarre."

Hajime regarda la photo dont elle parlait avant de se raidir : celle-ci avait été prise le jour de leur mariage avec un Tobio bien vêtu d'un costume blanc un peu tendu tandis que lui-même portait un costume noir. Son époux arborait alors un sourire très crispé tandis que le sien était plus joyeux. Ce jour-là, Tobio avait aussi versé des larmes de joie en lui annonçant qu'il attendait leur premier enfant, Haruya.

Comment ai-je pu oublier ça?

Son fils le sortit d'ailleurs de ses pensées en lui annonçant : "Akimi et moi allons chez les Tsukishima ce week-end donc à toi de voir ce que tu veux faire avec Maman.

\- Oui, renchérit Akimi toute sourire, si tu fais un cadeau à maman, je suis sure qu'il sera tout content."

Hajime eut un sourire amusé suite à ce que lui avaient dit ses enfants. En voyant Akimi et Haruya qui se regardaient d'un air entendu, il se rendit compte qu' ils avaient compris la situation et avaient tout prévu pour l'arranger. L'alpha fut heureux d'avoir des enfants si attentionnés. "Merci les enfants, déclara-t-il doucement en leur faisant une grande accolade auxquels ils répondirent joyeusement.

Au même moment, chez les Oikawa, Tooru rentra chez lui, bien déprimé. Le brun n'avait pas même pas osé appeler Iwa-chan, de peur que son ami s'en plaigne à Yû qui risquerait de le bouder encore plus. Il sortit son téléphone portable pour remarquer que son mari lui avait laissé un message lui annonçant qu'il reviendrait à la maison demain.

Tooru poussa un soupir de soulagement en regardant le salon qu'il trouvait bien vide. Il monta ensuite à l'étage pour savoir comment allaient ses filles et les trouvèrent dans la chambre de Reina en train de jouer à la poupée.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites?, demanda-t-il en rentrant dans la pièce toute rose pastel.

\- On fait un mariage, répondit jovialement Reina en tenant sa poupée vêtue d'une robe de mariée, et j'ai invité tous mes amis, poursuivit-elle en montrant les petites peluches réunies en cercle autour de Hime Hime et elle.

\- J'ai simplement fait l'organisatrice, renchérit fièrement Himeko en tenant le futur marié.

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus lorsque son père alpha devint littéralement désespéré. Ça y est, il s'en est souvenu. "Les filles, pleurnicha Tooru en s'asseyant en tailleur, j'ai oublié l'anniversaire de mariage et c'est la quatrième fois que je fais le coup à maman. Aaaaah! Votre papa est idiot parfois.

\- Tu vas pouvoir rattraper le coup demain car Rei Rei et moi, on passera la nuit chez les jumeaux Tsukishima.

\- Je vais voir Asa-chan?, demanda Reina à sa grande soeur.

\- Oui et Akimin aussi. Vous allez pouvoir faire une petite soirée entre filles avec Hoshika, Kikuyo et moi.

\- Cool! Il y aura aussi Kiku-chan, s'enthousiasma la petite fille, je me demande quel jeu elle va ramener, cette fois-ci.

\- En tous cas, voilà, papa, déclara Himeko en ébouriffant les longs cheveux chocolats de sa petite soeur. Elle aurait très bien pu profiter de cette soirée pour voir son petit ami Wakasa mais elle voulait que son père alpha reste focaliser sur la réconciliation avec son père omega car, le connaissant, il risquerait de passer son temps à s'inquiéter pour elle et de l'appeler toutes les dix minutes.

Tooru fut extrêmement ému d'avoir des filles aussi merveilleuses. "Merci beaucoup ma petite princesse et ma petite reine."

Reina et Himeko se regardèrent en souriant avant de se faire une petite tape de la main, contentes d'avoir accompli leur mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Samedi soir, Haruya et Akimi ainsi que Himeko et Reina partirent chez leurs amis, les parents de Youji, Hoshika et Asayo étant partis dans l'après-midi. "Bienvenue à la maison, les accueillit joyeusement Hoshika tandis que Reina et Akimi saluèrent la petite soeur de cette dernière, Kikuyo est déjà là et j'ai préparé un petit gueuleton pour nous six dans ma chambre.

\- On va avec toi, Hoshi-nee?, demanda la peite Asayo en espérant qu'elle dise oui.

\- Bien sûr, Asayo, répondit sa grande soeur, c'est soirée pyjamas entre filles et tes copines et toi en faites partie, elle faisait surtout ça afin que Haru et Youji ne furent pas dérangés, Haru, ajouta ensuite la blonde, mon frérot t'attend dans sa chambre. Il doit certainement être en train d'écouter sa musique, c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas descendu.

\- Merci, Tsukki-chan, fit Haruya en partant à l'étage rejoindre son petit ami.

Hoshika partit ensuite avec Himeko, leurs petites soeurs et Akimin en direction de la chambre de la blonde où Kikuyo les attendait en train de jouer à un jeu qu'elle avait apporté. Les enfants Oikawa et Iwaizumi espérèrent que tous se passerait bien pour leurs parents tandis que les jumeaux Tsukishima furent rassurés pour les leurs : avec l'auberge qu'avait proposé Youji et l'huile de massage offerte par Hoshika, nul doute qu'ils étaient en train d'en profiter un max.

"Ooooh, Kei, plus bas, gémit Shouyou sous les mains larges de son mari qui lui massaient agréablement le dos.

Ils avaient fait une petite ballade dehors, mangé ensuite un bon diner au restaurant, profité tranquillement de la source chaude située à coté de la chambre de l'auberge et maintenant, le blond en profitait pour détendre les muscles de son compagnon était en train de fondre de plaisir sous ses mains. En plus, la senteur de l'huile offerte par Hoshika semblait accentuer l'odeur acidulée émanant de Shouyou. Kei eut encore plus envie de lui. Mais ce n'est pas fini, ajouta-t-il en pensée tout en se lêchant les lèvres.

Shouyou retourna légèrement la tête en lui adressant un regard interrogateur. Il commença à ressentir le désir de son alpha. Il est temps de te faire un massage un peu plus approfondi. Kei posa alors ses mains sur les fesses de son mari pour mieux les malaxer, ce qui provoqua chez le roux des petits gémissements avant de pousser un cri lorsque deux doigts se glissèrent doucement en lui pour bouger légèrement.

Tu es si mignon, Shouyou, fit Kei en pensée tout en admirant le visage tout rougissant de son omega. Le blond n'avait pas eu besoin de lubrifiant vu la façon dont Shouyou fut réceptif et là, il eut envie d'encore plus.

Shouyou sentit les doigts se retirer puis Kei le retourna sur le dos après avoir retiré son kimono pour se mettre ensuite à coté de lui et le prendre tendrement dans ses bras. "Je t'aime, Kei, déclara Shouyou en se blotissant contre lui sauf que son alpha eut d'autres idées en le mettant au-dessus de lui. Il eut un petit sourire lorsqu'il vit le roux un petit peu désemparé. "Vas-y, Shouyou, murmura-t-il en posant ses mains sur les hanches du plus petit, je veux te voir entièrement."

Shouyou s'empourpra légèrement face à la demande de Kei. Cette position le gênait un peu mais en croisant le regard mordoré empli de tendresse de son mari, l'omega prit doucement alors la virilité de celui-ci afin de s'empaler lentement dessus. Shouyou émit un gémissement en ressentant Kei en lui, si chaud et si imposant.

Son compagnon en profita alors pour entamer la danse en donnant un petit coup de rein auquel le roux répondit en ondulant les siennes. Kei... C'était vraiment bon, même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils le faisaient, ils avaient toujours l'impression que cela l'était. Ce même plaisir qu'ils éprouvaient au fur et à mesure que leurs corps se mouvaient, ce même amour présent dans leurs coeurs au moment où ils s'unissaient de cette façon si intime.

Kei contemplait les prunelles ambres qui le regardèrent avec un amour et une joie mélés suivi du sourire tout joyeux que Shouyou lui adressa. Lui-même était perdu dans brumes de plaisir mais il avait envie de pimenter un peu la chose.

Le roux fut tellement concentré à bouger, les deux mains prenant appui sur le ventre du plus grand qu'il eut un moment de surprise bien agréable en sentant des doigts taquins pincer vicieusement ses tétons qui durcirent encore plus à ce contact. Oh! Mais qu'est-ce que...?

Ah, on dirait que mon petit soleil est devenu plus étroit.

Kei!, s'indigna Shouyou en pensée avant de pousser un petit cri lorsqu'un coup de rein plus puissant et bien placé atteignit son point sensible.

Le roux décida alors de bouger plus rapidement afin que Kei puisse ressentir davantage tout en le comprimant légèrement, ses doigts effleurant à son tour les petites pointes de chair du blond. Tu vas voir, toi, déclara-t-il en lui adressant un sourire provocateur tout en les pinçant doucement pour les faire rouler délicatement de ses doigts. Ce fut autour de Kei de gémir face à ce qu'il éprouvait.

Tu dis que je suis mignon, Kei mais toi tu es vraiment adorable avec tes joues toutes roses.

Entre les mouvements des hanches que faisait Shouyou et ça, le blond ne put rien dire à part céder et venir tout en caressant rapidement le membre du roux qui le suivit peu après, laissant des trainées blanches sur le ventre du plus grand. L'omega se retira ensuite de lui et se laissa tomber sur Kei qui le prit dans ses bras. Tous deux eurent un petit rire suite à ce qu'ils avaient fait."Tu as toujours de la ressource, à ce que je vois, murmura Kei d'un ton amusé en embrassant le front de son époux.

\- Hé hé, rigola le roux en se redressant légèrement pour les couvrir, il le faut bien sinon tu risques de te lasser."

Kei l'étreignit plus fortement contre lui. "Jamais je ne me laisserai de toi, mon petit soleil, chuchota le blond en portant la main de son époux à ses lèvres pour poser un petit baiser sur l'alliance en argent qui ornait l'annulaire de ce dernier, joyeux anniversaire de mariage, Shouyou.

\- Joyeux anniversaire de mariage, Kei, murmura le roux à son tour avant de bailler légèrement. Ils s'endormirent ensuite dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Shouyou ayant une dernière pensée pour Kageyama et Noya-san. Il espérait que tout irait bien de leur coté.

Pendant ce temps, Tobio était rentré du travail un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Les enfants l'avaient prévenu qu'ils seraient chez Hinata et Tsukishima ce soir et il se sentit un peu nerveux à l'idée d'être seul avec Hajime.

Le noiraud prit la décision de remettre l'intensité du lien à la normale et se mit à ressentir une énorme bouffée de tendresse. Hajime ne lui en voulait pas? Une alléchante odeur de curry parvint ensuite à ses narines. Tobio se rendit alors dans la salle à manger pour découvrir son mari qui était en train de servir le diner. "Tu es là, Tobio?, déclara-t-il en lui souriant, installe-toi. Ce soir, c'est ta soirée."

L'omega fut un peu perplexe bien que son alpha était toujours prévenant à son égard mais là, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Il s'assit donc à table après que Hajime eut légèrement tiré la chaise puis dégusta le curry qu'il trouva succulent. Tobio rencontra alors le regard tendre du brun et son sourire empli d'amour. "Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il en lui prenant la main, j'ai oublié notre anniversaire de mariage et pourtant, je savais que c'était un jour important pour toi, ajouta-t-il en embrassant l'anneau qui ornait l'annulaire de Tobio, donc je vais tout faire pour me rattraper.

\- Moi aussi, j'aurais dû être moins excessif, déclara le noiraud en souriant légèrement, je m'excuse d'avoir été aussi froid avec toi. C'était puéril de ma part.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Tobio, le rassura Hajime en lui caressant la main, et après le diner, je vais te dorloter encore plus que d'habitude pour l'occasion."

L'alpha sourit en ressentant l'impatience de son omega bien que Tobio s'évertuait à le cacher. Ils dinèrent donc conformatelement, prirent ensuite un bon bain où Hajime frotta tendrement le dos de son mari pour qu'il se relaxe davantage et le porta ensuite comme une mariée jusqu'à leur chambre où il le posa délicatement sur leur lit. Puis le brun s'allongea près de lui pour contempler la cicatrice rose qui barrait le ventre de l'omega pour y poser un tendre baiser qui fit frissoner le noiraud.

Tobio avait eu des soucis lorsqu'il attendait Haruya et il était tombé malade au neuvième mois au point qu'ils avaient dû lui faire une césarienne. La naissance d'Akimi s'était passée normalement heureusement mais Hajime n'avait jamais oublié la frayeur qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là, ce qui rendit le jour de leur mariage encore plus précieux.

Il se rappelait maintenant combien Tobio avait été heureux lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il attendait leur premier enfant. Hajime prit donc la décision de lui montrer l'ampleur de ses sentiments, par le biais de leur lien mais aussi par ses actes.

Tobio se sentit défaillir au moment où Hajime commença à laisser courir ses doigts le long de son torse. Il remarqua que son mari prenait son temps, les caresses se firent lentes et douces sur sa peau, touchant à peine les bourgeons de chair pour les lapper doucement tour à tour. L'omega gémit face à cette sensuelle exploration avant de crier quand la main de Hajime en profita pour caresser sa virilité tout en couvrant le torse de petits baisers.

Le noiraud se lubrifia de plus en plus lorsque les lèvres gourmandes firent place à une langue taquine qui laissa des trainées ardentes sur sa peau. Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que Hajime lui écarta doucement les jambes.

Prêt, Tobio?

Son mari lui répondit en hochant la tête, un sourire confiant aux lèvres.

Hajime fit en sorte d'être le plus doux possible. Il savait qu'il se montrait toujours empressé avc Tobio lorsqu'ils le faisaient mais là, il voulut ne pas se précipiter et faire preuve de plus de tendresse. L'alpha mit donc les deux mains sur les hanches de son compagnon et se positionna pour entrer lentenment en lui.

Le noiraud haleta en le sentant au plus profond de lui avant de gémir au moment où Hajime commença à bouger dans un mouvement à la fois doux et profond. Cela l'excitait encore plus que d'habitude, surtout qu'il ressentait le plaisir que son mari éprouvait à lui faire l'amour. Tobio en profita pour le serrer contre lui en entourant les hanches du brun de ses longues jambes tout en attirant la tête de celui-ci à lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Je t'aime Hajime.

L'alpha eut un sourire au son de la voix de l'omega qui résonna dans sa tête.

Moi aussi, Tobio.

L'amour qui fleurissait dans leur coeur n'en fut que plus fort.

Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent quand ils rompirent leur baiser puis Hajime alla plus vite tandis que Tobio calqua ses mouvements aux siens en se mordant les lèvres face aux vagues de plaisir qui montèrent crescendo. L'alpha sentit son omega se lubrifier encore plus tout en devenant plus étroit. Cela devint trop délectable pour Tobio."Haji...me, haleta-t-il fortement en s'accrochant à son compagnon, je vais..."

Le noiraud vint entre leurs deux ventres, trop échevelé face au plaisir euphorique que son mari et lui avaient éprouvé tandis que le brun céda ensuite en se noyant dans son étroitesse. Ils reprirent tous deux leurs souffles, le corps en sueur, totalement hébétés, épuisés mais heureux de cette tendre réconciliation.

Hajime se retira de Tobio et les couvrit tous les deux puis tous deux se calinèrent tendrement, profitant de cette nuit rien qu'à eux.

Yû poussa un soupir en rentrant chez lui en se demandant comment Tooru allait réagir mais il n'eut pas le temps de pousser la rèflexion plus loin qu'il remarqua une trainée de pétales de roses qui montait jusqu'à l'ètage. "Mais qu'est-ce que...?"

Une vague d'amour dans le coeur avec une touche d'espièglerie suivie d'une voix bien passionée résonnant dans sa tête firent guise de réponse.

Suis les pétales et tu me trouveras.

Qu'est-ce que Tooru avait en tête?

L'omega fit quand même ce qu'avait ordonné son époux et monta les escaliers en suivant ce chemin fait de pétales rouges qui le menèrent devant la porte de leur chambre. Yû ouvrit donc doucement la porte avec appréhension pour découvrir la pièce simplement illuminée par la lueur tamisée des bougies posées sur la table de chevet avec le lit parsemé de pétales de roses rouges et au centre un Tooru dans toute sa nudité, allongé sur le coté pour mettre davantage en valeur son corps splendide, ses yeux chocolats lui adressant un regard et un sourire bien enjôleurs. "Bienvenue à la maison, Yû, murmura-t-il d'une voix bien rauque, je suis tout à toi."

Yû eut pour reflexe de détourner un moment le regard face à cette vision beaucoup trop enchanteresse, les joues un peu roses, en maugréant sous le rire sous cape de son mari : "Tu m'énerves à être aussi beau, tu veux que je saigne du nez, ou quoi?

\- J'ai oublié notre anniversaire de mariage, déclara Tooru en s'étirant sensuellement, donc j'essaie de rattraper le coup. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi."

Yû se lêcha les lèvres en regardant de nouveau le corps nu de l'alpha. "Tout ce que je veux?

\- Je te fais confiance, mon chéri, fit l'alpha en lui souriant amoureusement, et, te connaissant, je sais que tu as du te renseigner pour la marche à suivre."

L'omega se déshabilla en quatrième vitesse. En effet, Kuroo-san lui avait expliqué tout ce qu'il avait besoin se savoir à ce sujet quand Ryu et lui étaient passées voir Daichi-san la dernière fois. Ce n'était pas si compliqué par contre..."Il y a du lubrifiant?

\- J'ai tout prévu, répondit Tooru en désignant une petite bouteille de gelée transparente posée à coté de l'oreiller, maintenant, fais-toi plaisir, Yû. Ma virginté est à toi."

Il ne pouvait pas recevoir plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire de mariage.

Tooru eut un grand sourire quand Yû se mit au-dessus de lui pour mieux le dévorer de baisers. Ce dernier s'émerveilla de la peau soyeuse sous ses lèvres et des petits couinements que poussaient son mari quand il goûtait les petits bourgeons qui devinrent tout durs lorsqu'il les aspirait doucement. Tooru sentit alors une décharge de plaisir se propager dans tout son corps au point qu'il plongea ses mains dans la chevelure brune de l'omega, l'encourageant à faire plus en gémissant.

Bon sang, je ne me savais pas aussi sensible.

Yû eut un sourire espiègle en arrêtant ses caresses pour lubrifier deux de ses doigts. Cette situation d'inversement des rôles l'émoustillait beaucoup, spécialement lorsqu'il contempla son époux bien rougissant, étendu au beau milieu des pétales de roses, la respiration haletante.

L'omega trouvait son alpha magnifique et voulut le rendre encore plus désirable.

Je vais te préparer mais si tu ressens une gêne, préviens-moi.

Tout ira bien, Yû, le rassura Tooru en pensée lorsqu'il sentit l'inquiétude présente dans le coeur de son mari, je ne m'en fais pas là-dessus.

L'alpha se tendit un peu en un doigt s'immiscer en lui mais Yû le fit se focaliser sur autre chose en empoigner doucement son membre pour le caresser doucement de la main avec quelques petits coups de langue, par-ci, par-là. Tooru se perdit alors dans le plaisir sans trop penser au second doigt qui vint ensuite quand soudain, son cher et tendre toucha un endroit qui le fit crier et presque venir.

Yû, que viens-tu de faire? C'est...Je ne peux pas le décrire tellement c'est bon.

C'est l'endroit qui me fait encore plus prendre mon pied quand tu le fais, répondit Yû en pensée en souriant lorsque Tooru se tordit de plaisir lorsqu'il le toucha de nouveau, c'est bon, tu es prêt.

L'alpha fit un peu la moue quand il sentit les doigts être retirés mais écarta encore plus les jambes pour recevoir quelque chose de plus consistant, en n'hésitant pas à écarter son intimité de ses doigts tout en encourageant Yû. "Vas-y, mon chéri, fais comme chez toi.

\- Tu en as vraiment envie à ce point?, s'étonna son mari en souriant, pas que cela me gêne, ça me motive encore plus pour tout te dire.

\- Tu sais quoi faire alors, déclara Tooru avant de serrer un peu les dents lorsque son compagnon le pénétra. C'était moins douloureux qu'il ne l'avait pensé et la sensation d'avoir son oméga chéri en lui était délicieusement excitante. Yû attendit ensuite que son alpha se détendit un peu en se laissant câliner par celui-ci, la tête calée contre son torse. "Joyeux anniversaire de mariage, Yû, murmura Tooru en lui caressant les cheveux, et désolé des retards et des oublis à répétition.

\- Et moi, désolé d'avoir réagi comme un gamin, s'excusa son mari en posant un baiser sur son coeur, j'aurais du t'en parler au lieu de me braquer." Il se redressa ensuite pour prendre les hanches de Tooru. "On continue?

\- Je suis bien détendu de ce coté là, répondit Tooru, donc vas-y.

\- Alors, c'est parti, fit l'omega en bougeant légèrement ses hanches.

\- Tu peux y aller plus fort, Yû, l'encouragea l'alpha ce qui lui valu un coup de rein plus puissant, oh oui, comme ça! Continue."

Yû changea alors de rythme et y alla plus vite et plus fort en donnant des coups de butoir bien profonds. Il souleva une des jambes de son époux afin de trouver un meilleur angle, ce qu'il parvint à faire lorsqu'il effleura de nouveau..."Anh, Yû, encore! Comme c'est bon!"

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Tooru dans cet état, le visage virant à l'écarlate, les yeux chocolats complètement voilés de plaisir, un léger filet de salive coulant de ses lèvres. L'omega fut pris alors d'une envie primale, leur étreinte devenant encore plus sauvage, plus passionnée, l'alpha totalement plongé dans l'extase la plus complète, sa voix ne s'exprimant que par cris d'une joie euphorique tandis que l'omega se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas venir trop tôt dans ce fourreau bien étroit.

Yû prit la virilité de Tooru en main et fit quelques vas et vients avant que son époux ne se déverse sur ses doigts tandis qu'il s'étrécissait autour de lui, l'amenant à la jouissance.

L'omega s'écroula sur son compagnon et attendit un peu avant de se retirer. Il regarda ensuite Tooru quand il le prit dans ses bras et fut content de le voir si comblé. "Je crois que je vais y prendre goût, déclara celui-ci.

\- Tant mieux parce que cela ne sera pas la dernière fois, fit Yû tout sourire, je t'aime Tooru.

\- Moi aussi, mon chéri, murmura Tooru en le serrant tendrement contre lui.

Ils se reposèrent un moment avant de prendre un bon bain en amoureux, histoire de clore cette agréable soirée.

Dimanche après-midi, les enfants Oikawa et Iwaizumi eurent la grande surprise de voir leurs parents s'entendre de nouveau bien. Ils furent satisfaits de la tournure des événements, surtout quand ceux-ci leur firent promettre qu'ils en parleraient quand cela n'allait pas.

Les familles en furent encore plus unies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour la requête, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et j'espère que cela vous a plu. On se revoit pour la suite de Cutie Pie avec les Eleganza et Convoitise éphémère. La prochaine requête sera une Omegaverse OiHina/IwaSuga (merci mon blog). A bientôt. :)


End file.
